Kenzie Winchester
by angel.watson
Summary: Kenzie was born to Tris and John when Sam and Dean were young. When her mom is killed by vampires, its up to John to raise Kenzie and explain to the boys just who she is.
1. Chapter 1

I sat further back in the chair, scowling as the principle shuffled through more papers on her desk. I could feel a drop of blood running down the side of my face but was too angry to care. I'd knocked that boy's teeth out of his face for daring to call my momma that awful name. She always did the best she could for me, working every moment so that she could keep clothes on my back and food in my tummy. Didn't matter that I was only six and half the size of most of my classmates, I was smart and quick on my feet. Dad had made sure of that. He had been teaching me how to fight since I could walk. Yet there were times when it was just Mom and I, heck it was just the two of us almost all the time.

I shifted in my seat, trying to get the tingles out of my muscles when I froze. I swallowed hard praying that it was just an illusion. But I heard it again and was sure. It wasn't Mom coming to get me this time. It was Dad. There was a solid knock at the door and it swung open to reveal a tall dark haired man with green eyes and a well-groomed beard covering his face. He had on jeans, a leather jacket and his work boots. Everything had seen a lot of wear. The principle briskly stood up, breathing in sharply at this sudden intrusion.

"I'm John, John Winchester. Trice got a phone call that our daughter Kenzie had gotten into a fight. I'm here to pick her up." He cleared his throat and looked around the small room, his eyes freezing when he got a look at me. Without hesitation, he shoved the door closed and knelt in front of me. I tried to keep my head down but he forced me to look at him, taking in all the damage that I had. He swiftly pulled out a handkerchief and handed it to me before turning around.

"The son-of a bitch that did this to my daughter, is expelled, right?!" Dad's tone of full of anger and I knew that he was furious.

"Mr. Winchester! Language! This is a children's school not a boxing ring! Makenzie threw the first punch and therefore is the one being expelled. I do not wish to argue with you but Beatrice never gave us a father when she registered Makenzie here." She crossed her arms, obviously trying to scare Dad. A small, dry laugh escaped my throat as I knew what Dad's real job was.

"Trice said there might be a problem. Here." He handed over a sealed letter which the principle took and carefully read over. After a few moments, she nodded and gestured towards the door, obviously done with this hillbilly and his daughter.

I slipped off the chair and crinkled the kerchief in my hand as Dad lead the way to his car. He opened the passenger side door and I slid inside, not wanting to make him any madder than he was. He walked over to the other side of the car and slide in, simply placing the keys in the ignition rather than starting the car.

"What happened Kenzie?" He turned to look at me, keeping his hands on the steering wheel.

"The same thing." I slumped down in my seat, crossing my arms as I could feel my anger rising again. Mom NEVER called Dad when I got in trouble. Yet I knew that this was the fourth school that I had been to this year and she was most likely getting frusterated with me.

"That is not an answer Kenzie. Come on, I had to leave your brothers with Bobby and fly up here to deal with this! Your mother is at the end of her rope. What on earth is going on with you?!" He slammed his hand on the steering wheel and I jumped, knowing that Dad was pissed.

"Why don't you ever bring them with you?" I swallowed the ball of nervousness that was growing as I turned to face him.

"Kenzie, you know why. We have had this conversation before." He sighed as he looked at me, aware that I wanted to get to know his other children.

"Ya sure. Your ashamed of me!" I grabbed the door handle and threw the door opened. I bolted, running for the trees that lined the parking lot, knowing that if I could get inside them I could outrun Dad. I heard him shout behind me and I knew that he was coming after me. Within seconds he had me thrown over his shoulder and was carrying me back to the car within moments. He set me back in my seat and strapped me in, flipped the lock before going back around the car. He quickly started the engine, unwilling to allow me another chance to run.

"Kenzie, I am not ashamed of you! The reason you can't meet Dean and Sam is that they don't know about you. I was married to their mother and they have no idea that I have met anyone else. I don't want to upset them Kenzie. Remember, we don't have a home like you and your mom. It's okay sweetie, I love you." I hmphed, drawing a smile from him.

"They called mom the w word again."

"Ah. Is it because your mom and I aren't married?" I nodded not quite understanding what was stopping them from becoming a couple. "Sweetie, I tried to but your mom threw me out the front door exclaiming that she would never marry a man simply because he got her pregnant. So, I didn't."

"That's fair. Why didn't Mom come and get me?" I began fingering the worn seat belt, hoping that Dad was going to stay for more than today. He normally just passed through, stayed a night and then went back to his real family. Mom and I were just a distraction.

"She couldn't get out of work again sweetie. Remember she is teaching that class today?" I grumbled under my breath and turned to look out the window, wishing that he would just go away. "Come on Kenzie. Give me a chance. I'm here. Let's do something."

"Why? You're just going to leave tomorrow and go back to your real family." I spat the last word, allowing the tears the run down my face.

"Kenzie, I don't know what else I can say. I'm sorry." He pulled into the parking lot and shut off the car. He didn't try and stop me when I grabbed my backpack and went into my room, locking the door as I flopped on the bed, finally letting the tears flow.

Five Years Later

I sat in the chair at the hospital praying that Grandma was going to be okay. Mom had to pack us up and move us back to Ontario so she could look after her. I knew that things were going bad because Mom was on the phone with Dad, trying to figure out what to do with me. I didn't understand why I had to go anywhere, I could help her with Grandma. I didn't need to be tossed on Dad just because times were getting tough. I heard her say goodbye and she quickly walked back to my side. I took a small breath and closed my book, wanting Mom to know that she had my attention. I heard her swear under her breath as she leaned into the wall, throwing the phone against the wall.

"Dad can't come." I set my book on the chair next to me and climbed into Mom's lap, laying my head in her shoulder.

"He said Dean's causing too much trouble right now for him to leave them with Bobby. The one time I really need him." I felt the heart break resonating through her as she tried to accept that he wouldn't be coming. I felt her begin to run her fingers through my long brown hair as she began to hum under her breath.

"You have me Momma. We don't need him." I lifted my head up and smiled, feeling a heaviness fill me as I watched tears stream down her face.

"Thanks baby. I'm going to go talk to the doctors again. We may need to consider, well never mind. Finish your book?" I shook my head and picked it back up, letting her slide me back into her chair. I waited until she wasn't in sight and bolted to grab the phone. I quickly dialed the most recent number and waited.

"Hey, this is Dean." I froze, knowing that it would be the worst thing ever if I gave away the secret that Dad had been keeping for years. I swallowed and quickly found an answer.

"Oh sorry. Wrong number." I quickly hung up and slipped the phone into Mom's purse, praying that Dad wouldn't notice. I yanked my sweater back on and curled into a ball, praying to fall asleep before the sky fell.

…

I felt Mom shaking me and I quickly sat up, missing the edge of the chair and hitting the floor. I brushed my hair out of my face and looked up at her, confusion on my features.

"You called your Father?! Makenzie Mary Winchester, do you have any idea what you have done?!" Mom's face was red and she was whisper screaming. I swallowed hard before picking myself up off the floor.

"I said wrong number Mom. Its okay. Why, did Dad call?"

I heard her shriek as she turned around and stomped on the floor. She ran a finger through her hair before turning back around.

"You are one lucky lady that your Father can think quickly on his feet. Never, ever use this phone again." I nodded, knowing that I had done the worst thing ever. No mistake that I had made before had ever made her mad.

…

I was sitting on the couch finishing my math homework when I heard a key turn in the door. It had been a year since Grandma had died, leaving the house to Mom and me. It was much to big for us but we didn't have to pay rent so we made due. Mom had begun building us a library in one of the five bedrooms as my book collection was constantly growing. I had recently discovered a second-hand book store down town and really enjoyed spending time there. Dad rarely talked about his job but I had begun collecting books on anything supernatural or related to religions. My book shelf was almost full, with the very top shelf covered in figures and ornaments that I had found at flea markets and garage sales. Mom always wanted me to make our money go as far as possible, so I had to work for my allowance. The deal? I had to keep all my school marks over eighty and not get into any fights. Easy to do if I only went to class and then came home. That way people couldn't make fun of me.

I quickly shook myself out of my thoughts and set aside my homework. I slipped out of my chair and quickly went to the kitchen, grabbing Mom's favorite after work mug.

"Coffee's fresh Mom. Any idea what we are having for dinner?" I started to pour the coffee and turned around, freezing when I saw who was standing in the door way.

"Hey Kiddo." Dad was leaning against the door frame, a book under one arm and his half smirk hidden in his beard. I dropped the pot and cup onto the counter and bolted into his arms, so surprised to see him there. "Glad your happy to see me." I laughed as I stepped back and quickly wrapped my arms around him once again.

"I missed you." I mumbled into his coat, taking a deep breath, drawing his scent into me. He always smelled like gun powder and aftershave even though he had a beard.

"I missed you to. Your Mom called, asked if it was a good time. Dean's looking after Sam this weekend so I figured I could come visit for a few days. Wanna spend time with your old man?"

"Yes!" Dad dropped the book as I threw my arms around his neck, simultaneously wrapping my legs around his waist.

"Woah there! When on earth did you get so big?" He laughed as he set me down, shaking his head when he realized that my head now came up to his shoulder.

"It's been over a year Dad. Mom says that I need to stop taking growth spurts. I'm taller than she is now." I grinned as I poured the coffee out and began brewing a fresh pot. "So, what did you have in mind?"

"Your Mother gave me permission to teach you how to shoot a gun. She said you've known, about my, um, my job since you turned four. You asked her?" I nodded, finding it hard that Dad was struggling to talk about this with me. "And then when your Grandmother passed, she said that you started collecting books about it. So, I got to thinking that if you wanted, I could start to teach you some stuff." He held the book out to me and I smiled as I took it and glanced at the cover. It was one that I had been looking for, for a while. I shrieked and bolted towards the back bedroom, placing it in the center of my desk before grabbing my notebook and racing back to the kitchen,

"I've been working on this for a while. Mom's helped when there was something I couldn't quite find. She told me how you two met. She even met my brothers on that hunt." I watched a flash of pain cross his face, one I knew all too well. "It's okay Dad. I get it now. Let's just spend this time, me and you. Okay?"

"Alright Kiddo. Let's go shoot some guns."

…

Four Year Later

I sat in the Mall washroom staring at the double pink line for what felt like hours. This had to be wrong, had to be. I was on the pill, had been since I had hit puberty at thirteen. That was one thing that Mom and Dad had agreed on immediately since they didn't want a grandchild anytime soon. I leaned back and picked the second one up, praying that the first was wrong. A double pink line was in my face, same as the first. My heart was beginning to pound as I thought back to my first and only time, shocked that it had lead to this.

 _Chase and I had been dating on and off for a few months. We had met through the tutoring program, when he had needed help with Chemistry. He was a senior, bad boy with a mysterious past who didn't talk much. Of course, he was kind to Mom and that's what mattered to me. It had been years, and I mean years, since Dad had been around so I had no worries about pleasing him. He was kind to me, taught me how to drive since Mom was busy dealing with the fuss that came with buying her own book store. She was going to cater to Hunters in the back and have old and new books for the main public. I remember the day that she opened, Chase and I had helped her build all the shelves and make the swinging one that hid the back room that held all the Hunter books. He was great, caring and wanted to be a part of my family. Normally guys wanted nothing to do with me because I had just a mom. They normally assumed that she would be over protective and kept their space._

 _I had never been a popular girl but Chase was always taking me to parties and such. A few months ago, some of the college kids that he hung out with were throwing a party at a local pond one Friday night. We told Mom that we were going to a double movie and would be crashing at his apartment. She said that was fine, if his parents were home. He assured Mom that they would be and off we went. I was wearing my black combat boots, black jeans with a belly shirt that said AC DC and the leather coat Dad had sent me a year ago,. He had bought it big which helped. There was alcohol everywhere. I ended up trying shots with some of the other girls and quickly began to feel the effects. Around midnight, I finally convinced him that I needed to go home. He quickly bundled me into his truck and took me back to his place. The moment we walked through the front door I knew that he didn't have any parents. I tried to tell him that I wanted to go home, home to my house. I didn't feel good. The next thing I remember is waking up the next morning, naked and sore in his bed. I wrapped the sheet around me and wandered around until I found the bathroom. I quickly dropped the sheet and pulled down my underwear, only to find them covered in blood. I gasped as I sat down to pee, shock coursing through me. A light knock on the door made me jump._

" _Kenzie, you okay baby doll?"_

" _Um, no. Chase?" I watched the knob turn, thankful that I had made the decision to lock the door._

" _Whats going on Kenzie?! Come on, unlock the door." I shuddered as I quickly finished up and washed my hands, wrapping myself in the sheet before unlocking the door. The moment Chase saw my face he began to panic. "Come on Kenzie what is it?!"_

" _I, I don't remember last night Chase. My, my panties are bloody and I'm sore. I have no idea what happened and I'm scared." I stepped back, needing space between us. I wanted to run home to Mom but I had to be a big girl. I had made the decision to drink and now had to deal with the after effects._

" _You, you started it baby. We got home and you started kissing me and taking off your clothes. If I had known that you were that drunk I never would have done. Oh god what have I done?" He began running his hand through his shaggy blond hair and pacing the short hallway between the kitchen and the bathroom._

" _Chase!" I quickly put my hands on his bare chest to stop him. "It's okay. I've wanted it for a while and I guess the booze just gave me the courage. You have to remember that I've never drank before." I stood on my tiptoes and pressed my lips to his, slowly pushing him back to the bedroom._

The bathroom door rattled with the force of someone knocking. I quickly shoved the tests into the small garbage and washed my hands. As I opened the door a mother with two children was glaring at me from the other side.

"Sorry". I quickly moved around her and hurried to my car. I slid behind the wheel and froze. I wasn't ready to be a mom. Hell, I didn't want kids! Not when the world was full of things that I wanted to help destroy. That did not make me mother material. What the hell was I going to do?! Chase wasn't father material either, he wanted to tour the world on his bike before he figured out what he wanted to do for the rest of his life. I lay down across the seats, feeling my stomach beginning to clench, most likely from the fear. I closed my eyes and yanked the blanket that I kept over the seat on top of me, allowing myself to drift into oblivion.

…

A ringing sound was blaring in my ear when I was jolted awake. I realized it was dark out and quickly caught my phone before it hit the floor. I looked at the screen and saw an unknown number flashing across my screen. I quickly swiped across and brought the phone to my ear.

"Makenzie? Kiddo?" I sat straight up when I recognized Dad's voice, knowing that something was wrong if he was calling.

"Ya its me. What's, what happened?" Dread began filling me as I knew that this wasn't good.

"Get home Kenzie. I'll be there in the morning okay? Get the shotgun from your mom's bed. She's got a machete in her closet along with anything else you might need. Hole up in her room and I'll be there okay?" I shuddered, terrified.

"Got ya." I quickly hung up the phone and dug in my pocket for the car keys. Turning on the ignition I turned towards home. As soon as I pulled in and saw that it was dark, I knew something had happened to Mom. I bolted through the front door, throwing all the dead bolts before locking myself in her room. Shotgun in my hand, I fell asleep.

…

A gentle shot awoke me the next morning. I slipped off the bed and gently opened the bedroom door, making sure to watch my steps as I walked down the hallway. Once I got to the top of the stairs I saw Dad standing in the door way, one older man in a baseball cap with him. I dropped the gun, starling the two of them and flew into Dad's arms. He wrapped them around me after a second of hesitation, most likely because I looked so much like him now. I had his brown eyes and his hair. I was tall, coming in at 5'9 but the piercings probably threw him off.

"Oh, thank God Kenzie. Your alright." He held me out at arms length before yanking me against him once again.

"John, I'm gunna sweep the place." The other man moved around us, drawing a gun and carefully making his way towards the back of the house.

Dad held me out once again, looking me over. He moved my hair away from my face, sighing as he took in my new looks.

"What on earth is all over you face?!" He swept his hand out and shook his head.

"Their piercings Dad. Mom let me get em. Said if that's all the trouble I got in she was happy." I shrugged before leaning into him, too afraid to ask what happened. "She's gone, isn't she?" I buried my face into his chest, not wanting to hear the answer but knowing that Mom wasn't here anymore.

"I got the call yesterday. I guess she listed me as next of kin. They found her drained of blood in a secret room in her book store. I'm so sorry Kenzie." He kept one arm around me as he looked up.

"Nothing John. Let her pack so we can get out of here." The older man set a hand on Dad's shoulder before leaning against the door.

"Alright Bobby. Come on Kenzie. Go pack a bag, just one. We have to get out of here." I nodded, moving swiftly to the hall closet and grabbing my suitcase. Taking the stairs two at a time I was in my room within seconds. I quickly packed the few clothing items that I knew Dad would approve of. When I saw that there was almost nothing there I dug through the Mom's clothes, throwing in some button ups and tanks that she had as well. I threw in my phone charger, my note book and laptop before zipping it closed and returning downstairs.

"Got everything?" I nodded, handing the bag to Dad and following them outside, afraid of what was going to come.

…

After several days in the car, we pulled into what appeared to be a junk yard. I sat up, pulling my headphones out of my ears and looking around the area.

"Where are we?" I waited for Bobby or Dad to answer but they both just looked at each other, not wanting to say anything. "Come on. We have been in this hunk of junk for almost a week. Where the fucking hell are we?!"

Dad spun in his seat so fast I thought he was going to nail me.

"Makenzie watch your language!" I stuck my tongue out at him, flashing my double tongue piercing before folding my arms and glaring at him with all my might. "What is in your mouth?! Perhaps I shouldn't have left you alone with your mom for so long!" I snarled, swinging my hand and smacking him up the back of the head as hard as I could. His face turned red and I knew that I had hit a nerve.

"At least Mom looked after me! You're just a deadbeat sperm donor that abandons his kids like dirty socks!" Bobby slammed on the breaks, bring the car to a sudden halt.

"ENOUGH! You two idjits have been fighting every day since we got in this damn car! John, let it go. Trice raised Makenzie the best way she knew how. They are piercings. All the kids got em these days. Let it go. Makenzie for god's sake child. I've never met someone more like her father than you are. Stop blaming your father for everything that has gone wrong! Now get out my damn car!" He turned the engine off before leaving us alone to work out our problems. We sat in silence for what seemed like an eternity before Dad cleared his throat.

"Look Kenzie I tried. When your mother called me, and said that she was pregnant, I didn't know what the hell to do. Heck, when you were born I panicked. A daughter, a beautiful fragile little girl that I had no idea how to parent. I had two sons that I was screwing up enough already. I didn't want to ruin you as well. Trice and I agreed that we didn't want you involved in Hunting like we were. She also wanted to raise you mostly alone, needing to keep you away from all this. I'm sorry I wasn't there. Dean and Sam aren't kids anymore and you, you are something that I should have told them about long ago. They aren't here. They are off on a hunting trip that I sent them on to give me, us time. Please, work with me here. I'm going to try and that's all that I can ask in return. Bobby is gunna look after you while I'm gone. I'll come back with your brothers and we will be a family, as much of a family as we can." I nodded before sliding out of the car with my suitcase in hand. I didn't wait for Dad as I figured that he was going to go help Dean and Sam. Bobby was waiting for me on the front porch as I dragged myself towards him.

"Come on in Kiddo. Don't mind the mess. Stay away from the booze. That's my only rule. Got that?" I nodded before entering the small home, not wanting to walk in but knowing that I had no choice. "Bedroom on the top, first door to the right is yours. Make yourself at home." I watch Bobby wander into the living room before I dragged myself upstairs. I heard a loud engine start and I knew that Dad was leaving. I threw my bag on the bed, tugging out some clean clothes before heading into the bathroom. I hadn't been feeling great the last few days so I simply took my pajamas, wanting to sleep the rest of the day away.

I wandered around until I found a bathroom, taking my toiletries in with me. I discovered towels in the closest and quickly cranked the shower to hot, needing to scrub off the gross. I climbed in and began scrubbing. My skin was red by the time I turned the water off. I slipped on the tshirt and jogging pants, wandering downstairs to try and find Bobby before crashing. He was sitting at his desk, sipping on a bottle of something. I shook my head before softly walking into the room.

"Bobby?" He looked up but didn't say anything. "I'm gunna take a nap. Let me know if anything happens okay?" He nodded and I turned to leave the room.

"Kenzie?" I froze, afraid to turn around. "John does love you. Always has." I smiled before climbing the stairs to my room.


	2. Chapter 2

A few weeks went by without a word from Dad or my brothers. I was sitting on the couch, clutching a bucket when I heard a truck rumble into the yard. Bobby got up and went to leave the house.

"What's going on Bobby?" He had received a phone call this morning and had been quiet ever since.

"Your Dad and brothers got into a car accident last night. They got the car towed here. Stay on the couch Kiddo, your sick and not gunna be any help." He slipped outside and I went to the window to see what was going on. I watch as a young man over six feet slipped out of the tow truck. He had shaggy brown hair and looked a little like Dad. It had to be one of my brothers, though I wasn't sure which. They both stood around the car talking, before Bobby handed him another set of keys and turned to come back into the house. I quickly settled myself back onto the couch as I felt my stomach beginning to rebel once again. Bobby entered the house shaking his head.

"Which one was that?" I didn't hesitate in my question, knowing that if I was anything like Dad, Bobby knew I had been watching.

"That's Sam. He's the closest in age to you, twenty-three by now I think. Dean's not doing so good. And that car is deader than a headless vamp." He shook his head as he headed to his desk, falling into the chair.

"Dad's okay, though right?" Bobby nodded just as I felt my stomach lurch. I brought the bucket up and heaved the tiny amount of water that I had been able to drink back up. I wasn't sure if this was a stomach bug or the baby but either way I didn't like it.

Once I was done, Bobby took the bucket out back and rinsed it before giving it back to me. I lay myself down, needing to rest but I didn't have the energy to drag myself upstairs to my bedroom. I quickly fell asleep to Bobby's mumblings and sank into the peace that sleep brought.

…

A loud knocking on the door ripped me from my sleep. I slowly sat up, watching as Bobby shot out of the chair, gun in hand. He gestured for me to stay put and I laid back down, not wanting to throw up again. He slowly opened the door, freezing when he saw whoever was on the other side.

"You idjits scared the life out of me. What you boys doing here?" I froze, terrified that Dean and Sam had showed up without Dad to explain what was going on.

"He's gone Bobby." A voice I didn't recognize spoke, breaking at the last moment.

"Well Balls. Before you come in, I've got someone here. No, you haven't met her and I will explain more in the morning." I watched as two young men stepped into the hallway, closing the door behind them. One was Sam, who I had seen earlier. The other was around my height with short black hair spiked up. He was wearing a leather coat like Dad's old one. I stayed where I was, not wanting to startle them. "Sam, Dean, this is Kenzie. She's crashing with me for a while."

I slowly sat up, wrapping my arms around myself as I took my two brothers in. I watched as they glanced at each other, obviously confused as to why Bobby had a teenage girl in his house. I nodded at them, waiting for them to say anything.

"Hey." Sam gave a small smile before turning to Bobby. "I think we are just gunna go to bed." I watched as they both walked upstairs. I glanced at Bobby before laying back down to sleep for the night.

…

Sam and Dean were up early the next morning. I think they forgot that I was there because around five, they both came downstairs without being carful to stay silent. Thankfully I was already up with Bobby and nibbling on some toast.

"Morning boys. Come in and sit down." Bobby waved them into the kitchen and they sat on either side of me. He nodded towards me before turning back to breakfast. I took another small bite, hoping that they food would stay down. I glanced at Sam as I felt Dean eyes booring a hole into my back. I turned to face him, glaring.

"Got something to say playboy?" I watched as his face flashed shock before he quickly shook his head.

"Nope. Nothing. So, why you here?" He grabbed a beer from the fridge behind him and flipped the top off before taking a big swig.

"Dad dropped me off here for a little while. Said he had a job to do so I couldn't come. Too dangerous or something." I grabbed my glass of milk, taking a small mouthful before looking up at Bobby. He nodded, knowing that this had to happen sooner or later.

"Who's you dad Kenzie? We might know him." Sam gave a small smile as he took a plate from Bobby.

"Um, you know him." I looked down at my toast, not really wanting to have this conversation.

"Oh? What's his name?" I quickly glanced up at Bobby who gave a massive sigh and came over to stand behind Dean. He nodded as he set his hands on my oldest brother's shoulders.

"John. John Winchester." I set my toast down as I waited for shit to hit the fan. Sam quickly flinched back, completely unsure how to process this while Dean growled and tried to shove his chair back. I watched as Bobby slammed him back down and smacked him across the back of his head.

"Stay seated boy. It's time the two of you listened. This is Makenzie Mary Winchester, born to Tris McDonald and John Winchester. Her momma's been raising her with your father occasionally going up to Canada. He was planning on doing these introductions himself but seeing as he is gone, I guess its up to me. Dean, leave your anger at the door boy. She's sixteen and you two are all the family she's got. So, suck it up and look after each other!"

I watched as Dean glanced back at Bobby, almost contemplating arguing before glancing back at me. Sam was silently sitting in his seat, most likely trying to process everything that had just been thrown at him. Dean slowly looked me over, trying to gage if we were telling the truth.

"Why didn't Dad tell us?" Sam was the first to speak, trying to break the awkward silence.

"I knew about you and Dean. I even got to see pictures of you when I was younger. I remember asking Dad and he said that you two wouldn't understand. I was angry at first but I figured that what little time he spent with me wasn't worth me wasting with anger. I, I wish he had told you before he, died." I swallowed hard realizing that I was now an orphan. Sam reached over and placed a hand on my shoulder, giving it a squeeze before looking over at Dean.

"Where's Tris now?" Dean had a demanding tone about him, not wanting to beat around the bush. I had a feeling that we were going to butt heads quite a bit.

"Dead. John and I believe it was vampires so we got Kenzie out of there as fast as we could. I've called a few other hunters who live up in Canada to go have a look around." Bobby went back to the stove, dropping a plate in front of Dean before leaving the three of us alone in the kitchen.

"You know?!" They both glanced at me almost in shock. I nodded before grabbing my toast and continuing to eat it. "Who told you?"

Dean pulled a gun out and dropped it on the table before digging into his plate.

"Mom. I was a rather perceptive kid and Dad always seemed to look the same. I think I asked why I couldn't go with him and she told me. They actually met on a job." I felt the anger beginning to fill the room once again and I turned to Dean, knowing that he was going to be the one to cause trouble. "Look Dean, I sure as hell didn't ask to be born. Dad and Mom made the choice as two consenting adults to sleep together. As far as I know, I'm the only other sibling that you have but Dad sure as hell wasn't a monk so who knows. I didn't ask to be brought here or for both my parents to die within weeks of each other. I sure as hell didn't ask to be dumped on the two of you. So, we can either learn to get along or try to kill each other for the next two years. It's up to you." I carefully watched Dean and the moment I sensed that he was going for the gun. I had my foot tucked under me and used it to propel myself forward. I grabbed the barrel, flipping the gun in my hand while loading the chamber. I raised it to him and glared, needing him to know that I could handle myself if it came down to it. He quickly raised his hands, a look of shock crossing his face. In seconds, I had the bullets clattering on the floor before throwing the now empty gun at his chest. I shoved my chair back and quickly stocked from the room, needing to get some air. I yanked on my boots, not even bothering to tie them before throwing the door open and bolting from the house.

I took a deep breath before allowing myself to run. I slammed each step into the ground pouring my emotions out with every step. I knew that this wasn't the best way to be dealing with everything but what other choice did I have? I ran down the curvy driveway and continued down the road, unsure of where I was going. The air was cool, ripping my hair behind me as I continued to push myself at my fastest pace. I felt a stitch beginning in my side as I took a moment to slow the pace. As soon as I stopped, my stomach lurched and I left my breakfast on the side of the road. A clunky engine slowly came into hearing as I began to retch once again. Within moments a hand was on my back, gently guiding me to the vehicle. I sat down, making sure to keep my head down, not wanting to vomit on whoever had come after me. As soon as the nausea faded enough, I glanced up and saw that it was Sam sitting next to me, holding out a cloth while watching me. I took it and quickly cleaned myself up.

"Bobby thought that it would be a good idea if I came to get you. He went out after Dean after you took off. We both figured I was the best bet. How you feeling?" He reached around me and pulled out a bottle of water, quickly handing it to me. I nodded my thanks as I took a sip before taking a deep breath.

"I'm fine. I must have picked up a bit of a bug. You didn't have to come. I'd have wandered back eventually." I saw him shaking his head beside me. "What?"

"I have to say, you're a lot more like Dad than I expected. You have his temper and a lot of his mannerisms." I glanced up at Sam, completely thrown off but what he was saying. Sam laughed before handing me a phone. "It's a new one that Bobby had laying around. All our numbers are in it just in case. Did you want to walk back or come with me?" He stood up, taking the front door handle before hesitating.

"I'll come back with you." I slide fully into the seat, sliding the van door closed behind me. Sam drove us back to Bobby's house. I quickly made my way back upstairs, falling into bed.

…

The next week went by rather lonely. Dean worked on the car, the impala that Dad had left him and that had been destroyed by the same crash that had lead to Dad's life. My stomach slowly began feeling better as each day went by. Sam continued to try and talk with me but I tried to stay away. I knew that I only had to make it two years before I could be on my own. Dean avoided me, my presence most likely making his anger towards our father worse. Bobby went about his normal business, only stopping to take me shopping as I ran out of almost everything. Food went quickly too, as Dean and Sam ate like horses. Apparently the only food that Bobby knew how to cook was breakfast, so I took over with the meal planning. By the end of the week, Sam decided to confront Dean.

I stood in the living room, watching as Sam tried to get through to him. I wrapped my arms around myself, unsure how to even begin finding out what to do with this baby. I had been given two boys as parents and no real way out of anything. Shortly after their talk, they borrow the van and left. I knew that this was the one chance I had to go find a clinic to see how far along I really was and if an abortion was at all possible.

Digging through my suitcase, I waited until Bobby fell into a drunken stupor to call a cab. I had it meet me at the end of the driveway, not needing any reason to awake Bobby or give my brothers anyway to track me. When we got into town, I had him drop me at the hospital, beginning my search from there. It did not take me long to find a women's clinic, an area that I could go without having to give my identity or worry about being sold out to the feds. Walking in, the front area was cool and simple, with three couches' in the waiting area. A television was playing something I hadn't seen before and had two kids completely entertained. I approached the front desk and waited until the motherly woman got off the phone.

"Good afternoon sweetheart. What can I help you with?" She smiled encouragingly at me as I hesitated, not entirely sure what to say.

"I, I um, I took a home pregnancy test and it was positive." I began fingering my sweater having no experience with pregnancy.

"Do you need to speak to a counselor or are you looking for an ultrasound?" She handed me a form and a pen. "Fill this out and then we can go from there. Feel free to take a seat."

I went over to the couch furthest from the door and quickly sat down. Glancing over the form it seemed to be straight forward. My name, age, the last time I had my period. Things that I assume they needed to know. I quickly jotted down my information before returning to the lady. She took the info and glanced it over.

"Alight, the doctor will come out and get you in a few minutes. Take a seat." I nodded, returning to my seat. I began twiddling my thumbs, realizing that I should have brought a book. Within moments, the doctor came out and called me in. She didn't ask too many questions, she simply took down a few dates and got me to lay on the table. After the ultrasound, she handed me an information sheet and said that I appeared to be around four months along. She gave me some pamphlets about adoption and told me to set up an appointment with a counselor. When I got back to the entrance, I thanked the receptionist and quickly left.

By the time I walked through the back door, I had been gone for over three hours. I tiptoed into the living room, sighing in relief when I saw that Bobby had not moved. I was in luck! I quietly walked upstairs to me room, gently closing the latch on the door before flopping onto the bed. Four months. How on earth was I going to tell my brothers that oh ya, by the way, I'm fucking pregnant! I felt my stomach squeeze and quickly bolted to the bathroom, barely making it before my stomach decided to empty itself. I heard footsteps on the stairs and a hand was suddenly holding back my hair. I felt a sob tear through my retches as Bobby stood behind me. When I finally sat back, he handed me some water to rinse my mouth and a towel.

"Come on kiddo, lets get you back to bed." He wrapped an arm around me and half lead, half carried me to my bed. He helped me out of my boots and sweater. As I slide under the covers I felt my body begin to shake. Bobby quickly left the room, returning with more water and gravol. I raised an eyebrow, confused as to when he had had time to go get the medication. "Sam got it last time he did a grocery run. Figured you might need it." I smiled in thanks, took it and lay my head down, closing my eyes.

…

A couple days later Sam and Dean returned, having completed their hunt. Dean seemed to be in a worse mood, if that was possible. Sam worked on giving him his space, as did I. I knew that soon enough I would wear out my welcome at Bobby's and would have to start traveling with my brothers. I wasn't sure how to smooth out my rocky and new relationship with Dean but I damn well had to try. One afternoon, after Sam stormed back into the house, I slowly made my way to where Dean was working on the Impala. I could hear something slamming into metal over and over again, before a loud thud. Without hesitating, I moved a litter faster, worried that something had fallen on him. Coming around the corner, I saw Dean standing with his head in his hands and a crow bar on the ground. The impala, which had been coming along well, was not in disrepair once again. I put two and two together and made my way over to the tool box.

"Want some help?" Dean jumped, not expecting anyone to be around. He looked at me and I saw the sorrow in his eyes, knowing that he felt Dad's death just as much as Sam did.

"Do you know cars?" He cleared his throat before scooping the crowbar off the ground. I shook my head looking down at the tools before looking up again.

"No but I know my way around a toolbox. My boy-, I mean my friend was teaching me how to fix cars when mom..um." I hesitated, not wanting to think about Mom no longer being around.

"You've got a boyfriend?" I heard a hint of anger? No that wasn't right. It seemed that my oldest brother was already feeling like he had to be in the role of Dad. I laughed before swiping my hair out of my eyes.

"Had being the key word. Pretty sure he won't be sticking around considering he is in Canada and I'm not." I took the elastic off my wrist and tied my hair back, being careful to not catch any of my earrings. "So, what can I do to help?"

Dean pointed out several tools to me and told me that he would need them to get the now ruined hood off the car. For the next several hours we worked together in silence, except for the occasional order. By the time the sun began to set, the Impala seemed to be almost in working order. Dean clapped me on the shoulder as we walked into the house, covered in grease from head to toe. As we walked through the door, Sam and Bobby immediately stopped talking. They both turned to stare at us as I shoved Dean into the wall and took off for the shower. Laughing, he chased me, barely making it to the top of the stairs when I locked the bathroom door.

I stripped off the dirt coated clothes and climbed into the shower. After I quickly scrubbed off all the dirt, I washed my hair and hopped out, not wanting to waste all the hot water. I bolted over to my bedroom, having forgotten my clean clothes in my rush to get into the shower first.

"Dean, showers free!" I hollered down the stairs before I slammed my door closed. I quickly dug through my clothes, pulling on jogging pants and a large t-shirt. I ran a brush through my hair and then tossed it up, heading downstairs to find some food. Sam was still sitting at the table, sipping at a bottle of beer when I opened the fridge.

"I got some take out if you want it. There's a plate in the microwave." I slammed the door shut and turned the microwave on, my mouth watering at the idea of food. "So, it looks like you and Dean had a good afternoon."

"We did. I helped him with the Impala. Learned a lot." I grabbed a fork from the drawer and set my plate on the table, sliding into my seat. I crammed a mouthful of food into my mouth as Dean wandered in, sitting in the third and final seat.

"So kiddo, I guess Sammy and I need to talk to you about what you wanna do." I raised an eyebrow, completely confused but too hungry to bother talking.

"Good lord Dean, she's a garbage can just like you!" Sam laughed and dodged as Dean tried to swat him.

"I meant, we were wondering if you wanted to stay here with Bobby or start traveling with us." I hesitated, not entirely sure what I wanted to do. I set my fork down, making sure that my mouth was empty before speaking.

"If you and Sam don't mind your little sister tagging along." I shrugged not wanting to get my hopes up in case they decided I was too much trouble.

"Of course, we don't mind!" Sam glared at Dean and I laughed at the look of confusion on Dean's face. "Right Dean?"

"Yeah. You're not gunna be trouble are ya?" I watched as it just dawned on Dean that he was now my father figure. It was almost a look of horror.

"No Dean. I'm sixteen and I've been looking after myself for a few years. If you and Sam wanna leave me here that's fine. But I am more and willing to come along and help." I returned to my plate, deciding that Sam and Dean needed to figure this out themselves. After I finished my food, I washed everyone's dishes and then headed upstairs to bed.


End file.
